


For Breana

by Ot3srock



Series: The Davenport Twins [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Asthma, Bisexual Chase Davenport, F/M, Hospitalization, M/M, Requests, Spike Davenport is overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Requests from @LabRatsWhore





	For Breana

_ Also random idea: Donald’s on a business trip and Chase is at chess club, and Danny at track practice with Bree, and Spike checks on Breana, who’s sick with bronchitis that developed from a cold she caught from Leo, and she’s out of it and Spike doesn’t remember that she’s allergic to penicillin—or rather he didn’t know like Donald would know like if he found out when she was a baby and had to have antibiotics—and she has a really bad allergic reaction, especially if the hospital gives her it via an IV _

* * *

 

“And you’re sure you’ve got this?” Chase asked his twin through the phone.

“Yes, Chase. I'm absolutely positive it's gonna be fine. Relax, I've got it,” Spike assured.

“Somehow, that makes me feel even worse,” Chase replied. Spike rolled his eyes.

“Just go play your stupid nerd game,” he growled before hanging up. He walked into the hospital and up to the receptionist’s desk.

“Who are you here to see?” the man behind the desk asked blandly.

“Breana Davenport.”

“Room 202. You can take the elevator over there.” The receptionist pointed around the corner to the wall of elevators. Spike thanked him and walked to the elevators, taking one up to the second floor. He walked into Breana’s room to see her half sitting up in the hospital bed.

“Chase?” she asked, looking at the door. Her pale green eyes had a sort of glazed over look in them.

“Guess again, princess,” Spike replied, walking over to her bed.

“Spike? Where’s Chase? Why are you here?”

“I’m gonna ignore that insult, but Chase is at chess club and I was the only viable option,” Spike explained.

“What about Danny? Or Adam? Or Leo?” Breana asked as Spike sat down next to her.

“Danny’s at track practice with Bree and do you really want those chuckleheads looking after you while you’re sick?”

“No, I guess not. Leo got me sick,” Breana answered before breaking into giggles. Spike frowned, looking at her IV.

“What the hell are they giving you?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s giving me weird bumps,” Breana replied. She showed Spike her arm, which was covered in rashes. “See?”

“Holy fuck,” Spike cursed under his breath before pulling aside the doctor who stopped at her room. “Do you know what’s in her IV?” he asked. The doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I think it’s penicillin, dear,” she told him. “Why?”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Spike racked his brain, trying to remember something Chase had told him.

“Sweetie, are you alright?” the doctor asked, placing a hand on Spike’s shoulder.

“Holy hellin’ shit. She’s allergic to penicillin!” Spike exclaimed.

“Oh, my goodness!” The doctor rushed to Breana, who was going into anaphylaxis. She took out the IV and stopped the flow of the medicine before grabbing a syringe and giving Breana an injection. Spike cringed at the sight of the needle, but stayed at his brother’s girlfriend’s side nonetheless.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing to the syringe.

“It’s an epinephrine injection. It should stop the anaphylaxis,” the doctor explained. “When she wakes, give her this.” She handed him a small cup with couple pills before leaving the room. Spike sat down next to Breana, waiting for her to wake up. It was an hour and a half until her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were less glazed over, but still held confusion in them.

“Chase?” she asked.

“Guess again, princess,” Spike replied, a slight smile gracing his lips.

“Woah, deja vu.” Breana’s eyes widened slightly. Spike handed her the little cup of what he deemed was Benadryl and a cup of water.

“Take these, princess; they’ll make you feel a bit better,” he told her. She took the medication and downed it, taking a sip of water afterward.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, princess,” Spike dismissed, taking the cups back. However, when Breana broke into a coughing fit, he rubbed her back until it subsided and tilted the water cup to her lips. Breana took a few gentle sips of the water before turning her head away. Spike smiled at the childlike antics the girl displayed and set the plastic cup down on the table by the bed.

“Spike?” Breana whispered after a while. The effects of the Benadryl were clearly kicking in.

“Hmm?”

“You’re my hero.” Breana’s eyes closed and she sported a small smile. Spike felt his heart flutter at the words. He was Breana’s hero. Whether it was true or not, it still made him feel good inside. An odd feeling, if he was honest.

***

It was a half hour later that Chase and Danny arrived. Chase sat down next to Breana, taking her hand in his and Danny walking over to Spike.

“She okay?” Danny asked, sitting next to Spike.

“Yeah, she’s fine. The doctors gave her penicillin, but I think she’ll be okay,” Spike explained.

“Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Er, yeah.” 

“Good, ‘cause I can’t have my sister  _ and _ my boyfriend out of commission,” Danny replied, kissing Spike’s cheek. Spike froze. Breana’s eyes opened and she looked at her boyfriend.

“Chase?” she asked.

“Yeah, princess. It’s me,” Chase replied, smiling.

“I missed you, Chasey.”

“Missed you, too, princess. But Spike was here,” Chase told his girlfriend.

“He said you were at chess club,” Breana relayed. “Chess is for weirdos.”

“ _ I _ play chess,” Chase reminded the girl.

“And you’re a weirdo,” Breana stated. Chase looked at her with fake hurt and Breana laughed. “But it’s okay, ‘cause you’re  _ my  _ weirdo.”

“And you’re my princess,” Chase whispered, leaning close.

“Chase, don’t!” Chase pulled away and looked at his twin. “You could catch it, too, dummy,” Spike scolded. Chase rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be fine, Spike,” he groaned. His brother could be annoyingly protective sometimes.

“Just be careful, idiot.”

“I will.” Danny cleared his throat.

“Why don’t we give them a little privacy,” he voiced. Danny didn’t give Spike any time to respond, grabbing the other’s hand and practically dragging him out of the room. He dragged his boyfriend to the nearest bathroom, closing and locking the door before shoving Spike against it.

“What the-”

“You’re so hot when you’re overprotective,” Danny growled, capturing Spike’s lips.

“You think that’s hot, just wait.” They kissed for a while, Spike’s hands roaming Danny’s torso and Danny pinning Spike to the wall with one hand on Spike’s hip and the other on Spike’s shoulder.

—

Breana lifted her head.

“Spike’s right. You could get sick,” she told her beloved.

“I don’t care,” Chase replied.

“I do,” Breana whined. “Not being able to breathe sucks, but not being able to breathe two-fold is twice as bad. I don’t want that for you.”

“Fine,” Chase grumbled, lifting his head, but not letting go of Breana’s hand.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
